Just an Ending
by Selene Cruxe
Summary: No quiso escuchar lo que decían, no podía ser cierto. Miró su lado, ella le sonrió; apretó su mano y la sintió cálida, como siempre había sido. Era lo más real que tenía en esos momentos, lo más real que había tenido jamás... y todos a su alrededor, esos que siempre le habían fallado, decían que era una "ilusión".


**Notas del Autor:**

_Como prometí hace meses, les traigo mi último trabajo Jori. Es mi primer AU en todo su esplendor. Cuando pensaba en escribir el último de mis trabajos, pensaba en lo que me había faltado escribir; había escrito finales felices, tristes, eternos, abiertos, estúpidos, fantasiosos. Pero nunca un final y ya. Un final que no se pudiera catalogar de una forma en particular. Y para mi despedida, quería uno distinto y, a la vez -siendo yo Selene fucking DramaQueen Cruxe-, familiar. Asique esto, más para mi que para ustedes, es mi resolución._

_Este fic fue prometido a una de mis personas favoritas de todo el fandom, la otra mitad de mi equipo: JF. (O como la conocen ustedes por acá, JORI4EVER.)_

_Espero que te guste mi regalo, sis._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

VicTORIous no me pertenece, esta historia sí.

Cualquier publicación de este fic que no sea bajo el nick "Selene Cruxe" no está permitida.

Eso es plagio.

* * *

><p><strong>Just an Ending<strong>

* * *

><p>Miré por la ventana de esa habitación, en ese lujoso hospital hacia afuera, observando la lluvia caer, limitándome el alcance de la vista, mientras me preguntaba desde cuándo vendría así, sólo imaginando cosas que no son. Cosas que no están. Inventando sentimientos.<p>

La respuesta no llegaba por ningún lado, era algo a lo que simplemente no le veía lógica y me estaba dejando consumir por ello de a poco.

Tener que tomar una decisión, como la que yo tenía que tomar, no era algo que alegrara, ni mucho menos algo para festejar. Esa no era precisamente mi idea de un gran día, ni mucho menos. De hecho... era todo lo contrario.

Acababan de decirme que lo más real que tenía... no era real.

Una mañana de controles más en ese estúpido hospital, ese lugar que tanto llegué a detestar y al que me vi obligada a visitar por tercera vez esa semana. Con muchas semanas anteriores y más asistencias mías en esos registros. Escuchaba a lo lejos al doctor decir a mi padre que las cosas estaban mal, que un tumor alojado en mi cerebro había crecido más de lo esperado en poco tiempo, que estaba presionando partes de mi cerebro y comprometiéndolas. Que sí o sí, me debían operar o moriría pronto. Entre algunas cosas más...

En ese momento estaba algo aturdida por la información y me preguntaba por qué demonios ese médico no había cerrado la puerta, por qué no había hablado más bajito, por qué no había invitado a mi padre un café para poder hablar lejos de mi. Yo no debería haber escuchado eso tan de golpe. No quería haberlo hecho.

Mi padre, en su usual postura de hombre de negocios asentía con su cabeza, sin dejar que ninguna emoción saliera o se plasmara en sus facciones. Eso no me sorprendía, para ser honesta, él siempre había sido así, aún en el peor de los casos, bajo el manto de la peor calamidad, su postura era como la de uno de esos guardias canadienses que no se debían ni inmutar aunque le insultaran a su madre delante de ellos.

Por un momento llegué a preguntarme si en verdad le llegaba a afectar en algo la noticia.

En la sala de espera estaba mi madre, su cabello rubio perfecto, su rostro sin una pizca de maquillaje corrido, elegante como siempre, con un atuendo que no debió llevarle poco tiempo escoger y combinar... para ir a un hospital.

Yo la observaba desde mi habitación y no entendía su actitud, nunca había comprendido esa necesidad por estar siempre perfecta. Con su mirada perdida en su celular, completamente ajena a los problemas que yo enfrentaba. Ajena como todo el mundo, la verdad. Ella era ajena no por falta de conocimiento, sino por falta de interés; y el resto del mundo... por simple consecuencia de no estar metidos en mi jodido cerebro.

Sonreí con ironía al ver como mi entorno más cercano seguía decepcionándome, una y otra vez, sin cansancio, sin detenerse siquiera a observar la situación y notar la perspectiva general. Sólo yo lo hacía, y me veía irremediablemente sola.

Giré mi vista hacia una esquina de la habitación al encontrarme con aquel pensamiento de soledad y me encontré con esa persona importante para mi, lo más importante que tenía, reposar en una silla junto a la cama, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado y la oscuridad en la que se encontraba la habitación manteniéndose exclusivamente para ella, sólo para no perturbar su sueño.

Perfecta como siempre, incluso para dormir, Tori Vega.

_"Estoy sola",_ volví a repetirme en mi mente, tratando una vez más de asimilar en lo que se había convertido mi realidad, sin aceptarlo completamente.

El día que todo esto comenzó, quizá la única vez que la vi, el peor o mejor día de mi vida. No sabría decirlo, pues aún lo estaba pensando, fue el día que todo cambió.

¿Para bien o para mal? Era algo difícil de definir en un momento así.

Si tuviera que contar la cantidad de veces que me había caído de mi motocicleta, seguro me perdería sin llegar a la mitad de la cuenta, no era algo fuera de lo normal.

Ese sólo debió ser un día más.

Alta velocidad, algún imbécil cruzando la calle en infracción, cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo; clavar los frenos o girar hacia algún costado por reflejo; siempre terminaba en una rueda patinando o pérdida del equilibrio, y yo en el suelo, con mi motocicleta sufriendo algún golpe más.

Esa vez no tenía porqué ser diferente, la primera vez que había caído no llevaba casco y me había lastimado considerablemente la cabeza, lo suficiente como para escarmentar y aprender a llevar protección siempre desde entonces. Gracias a esa sensata precaución, no había tenido que pasar por más de diez minutos por el hospital las siguientes ocasiones.

Pero esa vez me quedé más tiempo.

Estaba en la zona de emergencias del hospital, pero no quería estar ahí, no debía hacerlo. Sólo tenia algunas raspaduras en la rodilla y un tobillo torcido; la enfermera de turno insistía en que debían hacerme una radiografía para ver si tenía alguna fractura, no sólo ahí, sino en alguna otra parte del cuerpo. Trataba de descartar daños mayores, lo cual me parecía innecesario y estúpido.

Me negaba a los estudios, no porque fuera una idiota a la que no le preocupaba su salud, sino porque recordaba perfectamente la caída. Me había inclinado demasiado hacia la derecha al girar, la rueda trasera de la motocicleta patinó y tomó impulso hacia el lado izquierdo, impactando contra el auto de algún desdichado; yo salí disparada hacia la misma dirección pero con menos impulso, cayendo sobre el concreto y patinando varios metros sobre el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Los daños máximos que había sufrido eran raspones, esa torcedura y el adiós definitivo a mi chaqueta de cuero favorita.

No había golpes en el abdomen, tampoco en la cabeza pues llevaba casco, sólo era el tobillo y estaba segura de que no había fractura.

—Si tuviera una estúpida fractura no podría ni ponerme de pie —dije a esa mujer, quien intentó detenerme, pero ya era tarde. Estaba bajo la camilla, apoyando el pie con dificultad y aguantándome el dolor punzante que sentí en el preciso momento en que apoyé parte de mi peso sobre él.

—De acuerdo, usted gana señorita...

—West —mencioné sin darle importancia.

—Bien, señorita West, pero al menos déjeme vendarle su tobillo y recetarle unos antinflamatorios —ofreció y yo supuse que eso sería todo, que si cedía en eso me dejarían ir y sería el fin del asunto.

Asique asentí y volví a sentarme en la camilla.

Mientras esa insistente mujer rodeaba mi pie con la venda, las puertas del lugar se abrieron de par en par; de pronto la calma que inundaba ese espacio se vio rota por los paramédicos que entraban a toda prisa con una camilla y alguien recostado en ella.

Los doctores se amontonaban a su alrededor pero sin obstruirles el paso, informándose de lo que había ocurrido y a quienes necesitaban para arreglarlo.

Sólo llegué a distinguir algunas palabras mientras se acercaban: Dieciocho años, accidente automovilístico. Lesiones severas en la cabeza. Y algunas cosas más, términos médicos que no llegué a comprender del todo.

Pasó por mi lado en un momento fugaz y apenas pude apreciar la fracción de segundo que transcurrió. No sabía por qué había reparado tanto en ella en ese entonces, quizá no lo había hecho y sólo recordaba vagamente lo más impactante de ese suceso.

Recordaba su complexión física, la chica era diminuta, delgada como había visto a pocas antes. Los rasgos de su rostro se instalaron en mi mente con rapidez. Tez morena, cabello color chocolate mezclado con rojo sangre que escurría de alguna parte de su cabeza; nariz pequeña con una cortadura en ella; ojos café.

Lo que me impactó aún más que su estado, no fue el hecho de que estuviera despierta con un golpe en la cabeza como el que presumía la desesperación con la que todos se apresuraban a atenderla, sino que no sólo estaba despierta, sino atenta a su alrededor.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo en el momento en que la miré, directo a los ojos; ella observaba todo a su alrededor y cuando chocó conmigo su mirada pareció no perder detalle alguno. Tampoco la mía.

Todo eso en una pequeña fracción de segundo que viví como minutos. La chica siguió camino en esa camilla, siendo llevada por paramédicos y, un poco atrás, seguida por otra muchacha que gritaba su nombre, reclamándole que no podía morir.

"Tori" Recuerdo claramente, ese era el nombre por el que esa mujer la llamó, para luego hablarle con un tono más severo, llamándola por su nombre completo: "Victoria Vega", me repetí para mi misma.

—Tranquila Tri, estaré bien —le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla y, de igual manera, así como con todo en esos segundos, logré memorizar y recordar con claridad el tono de su voz y la forma en que su sonrisa cambiaba cada pequeño ángulo y expresión de su rostro.

La camilla avanzó por una puerta que se cerró al momento siguiente, cortando el alcance de mi vista con ello, llevándome de nuevo a mi realidad, con esa enfermera que acababa de vendarme el pie y me extendía un papel con algunos garabatos en él, seguramente los medicamentos que, había dicho, me recetaría.

Me puse de pie con algo de dificultad para poder marcharme de ahí, y lo hubiera hecho, pero mis fuerzas fallaron y todo se puso negro. Recordé también, en ese momento, el accidente. Recordé el golpe seco que sentí dar contra el casco, protegiéndome de partirme en dos la cabeza una vez más; pensé en lo ridícula que era esa situación, pues no me había golpeado la cabeza directamente esa vez, no había daño aparente, no había perdido sangre por alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo y aún así, contra todo pronóstico, perdía el conocimiento.

Desperté tiempo después, mirando hacia arriba, siendo recibida por un techo de un color blanco inmaculado y con una brillante luz sobre mi cabeza.

Me incorporé un poco y noté algunas máquinas a mi alrededor, un poco ruidosas para mi gusto. Esas máquinas eran de las peores cosas de un hospital; innecesariamente ruidosas y molestarían a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Pero no fue eso lo que más me molestó, sino el hecho de que todas estuvieran conectadas a mi.

Seguí cada cable con la vista, todos conectándose a alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Me los arranqué rápido sin siquiera pensarlo, logrando con ello que todas esas máquinas comenzaran a pitar con más fuerza. Sólo detuve mis acciones cuando vi la gran aguja que estaba incrustada en mi brazo izquierdo; apreté un poco los ojos y la retiré de donde estaba con rapidez, expresando en una mueca el dolor que esto me causaba, sintiendo el insoportable ardor que el movimiento me traía. Dolor que logré superar rápidamente.

Me puse de pie y analicé mi cuerpo. Tenía puesta una de esas horribles batas de hospital y, entonces, vino lo inevitable: me pregunté por cuánto tiempo llevaría allí. Cuántas horas. Calculé que quizá una noche...

Miré a todos lados en la habitación, en un rincón junto a la ventana, sobre una de las dos sillas que había en todo el lugar, había una bolsa algo abultada, junto a uno de los bolsos caros de piel que mi madre llevaba a todos lados.

Apreté la mandíbula con rabia al notar ese pequeño detalle y descubrir lo que significaba; sabiendo que ella había estado ahí, seguramente estaría rondando el hospital aún. También lo sabría mi padre y, con él, me llegaría un sermón de como me había dicho miles de veces lo peligroso que era conducir una motocicleta a la velocidad inhumana a la que lo hacía yo. Casi podía escucharlo.

Me acerqué hasta esa silla y revisé la bolsa. No era algo que comunmente mi madre cargaría, pues arruinaría su imagen de perfección ambulante, asique debía ser algo adicional.

Con alivio observé que se trataba de ropa limpia, que seguramente planeaba entregarme luego de que me dieran el alta. Asique con velocidad comencé a vestirme, al menos mi madre conocía mi estilo y mi gusto por la ropa negra.

Aún me preguntaba qué demonios hacía en ese lugar si sólo tenía un tobillo torcido, como mucho y en el peor de los casos estaría fracturado.

—Veo que ya despertó —escuché una voz hablar detrás de mí, dándome un buen susto. Me giré para verla, junto a la puerta estaba una enfermera—. Tuvimos que hacerle un par de estudios más, cuando se desmayó se golpeó la cabeza y aprovechamos para descartar algunas cosas, creo que debería esperar aquí hasta que...

—No —interpuse con seguridad apenas oí que debía quedarme—. Tengo cosas que hacer —mentí, no tenía nada que hacer que no pudiera esperar, pero eso no significaba que me diera gusto de pronto estar en ese lugar.

Terminé de ponerme la bota izquierda y noté un yeso en mi otro pie, por lo que no pude ponerme la otra bota. Sí me lo había fracturado después de todo.

—No es conveniente que se vaya aún...

—Voy al baño, ¿o necesito una niñera para eso también? —Volví a mentir, sin fijarme demasiado en si la mujer me creía o no. Ella no objetó.

Sólo avancé rápido por la habitación, apenas apoyando mi peso sobre el pie lastimado y pasando por al lado de la enfermera sin intenciones de detenerme. Con prisa y paso decidido, pero algo dificultoso y torpe, recorrí el largo pasillo que me recibió por fuera.

Conforme avanzaba comenzaba a cuestionarme si la dirección que tomaba era la correcta, es decir, acababa de salir de una habitación de un hospital y no sabía hacia qué dirección correr, en que piso estaba o hacia que lado caminar. Ninguna de esas puertas me garantizaba una salida.

Miré hacia todas direcciones y comencé a sentirme atrapada, una sensación de fastidio comenzaba a invadirme.

Un pasillo que conectaba a otro pasillo, personas desconocidas a mi alrededor, puertas a lo desconocido por todos lados. Inclusive si quisiera regresar a la habitación en la que me encontraba con anterioridad, estaba segura de que no la encontraría.

Al llegar al final de ese pasillo giré, una vez más, encontrándome con otro pasillo que atravesar, inclusive un poco más largo que el anterior. Estaba bien que el hospital fuera grande, era el más grande y lujoso de la ciudad, por lo que recordaba de cuando había ingresado, pero me resultaba ridículo que se pareciera tanto a un laberinto.

¿Era normal sentirme tan desorientada?

Comencé a sentir como todo me daba vueltas, de nuevo esa sensación molesta de venirme a cero. Me sujeté de una pared y seguí avanzando con cada vez más dificultad, casi arrastrándome sobre ella. Vi más adelante un cartel que indicaba la entrada a un baño. Sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo siquiera, ingresé en él. Pensando que, quizá, refrescarme me haría bien.

No había nadie dentro, asique me dirigí directo al lavabo, frente a un gran espejo. Me miré un momento en él y noté, entre lo borroso que veía mi rostro, que no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje puesta, asique sin preocuparme demasiado por como quedaría luego, me incliné para refrescarme.

El agua pareció funcionar como refrescante, pero no por mucho. Pronto empecé a sentir que no podía respirar, era como si mi pecho estuviera tapado, o como si cada respiro que ingresaba por mi nariz se escapara por algún hueco en mi pecho antes de llegar a llenar y aliviar mis pulmones. Por consiguiente a la falta de aire, supuse, cada cosa a mi alrededor comenzó a cobrar libertad y moverse. Pensé que era mi cerebro que pedía oxígeno a gritos, de otra manera, dudaba que la pared de ese baño pudiera moverse de esa forma ante mis ojos, como si fuera la superficie de un lago de cerámica blanca en posición vertical.

_"¿Alguna lógica? ¿No? Bien, entonces es mi cerebro sin oxígeno",_ pensé.

Estaba segura de que caería de un momento a otro y, si eso no servía para estabilizarme y nadie llegaba casualmente y me encontraba, la situación comenzaba a plantearse en mi mente como el principio del fin.

Entonces sentí una mano posarse en mi espalda, lo cual fue como el remedio inmediato para que el aire entrara con fuerza a mis pulmones, como si fuera alguien abriendo la puerta y dejando que la luz entrara de golpe a una habitación oscura, logrando que casi me ahogara por la brutalidad con la que mi pecho se descomprimía.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? —Sentí esa voz hablarme, sacándome un escalofrío y logrando paralizarme por un instante gracias al susto que me llevé.

En el preciso momento en que la escuché la reconocí, como si la tuviera grabada en mi memoria, aún si la hubiera oído sólo una vez, sólo un instante.

Levanté la vista hacia el espejo y la vi en el reflejo que este me otorgaba.

La mirada de la chica se suavizó al verme más recuperada de lo que me había visto momentos antes y sus labios se curvaron apenas, en una sonrisa pequeña, casi imperceptible.

"Victoria Vega", su nombre se dibujó con claridad en mi mente, apenas la vi. Podría decir que la había reconocido incluso antes, apenas la oí.

— ¿Me veo bien? —Respondí con molestia ante la obviedad de la pregunta, enderezándome por completo y recuperando mi compostura rápidamente.

—Tomaré eso como un "estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar". Digo, ahora puedes respirar al menos —sonrió. Yo arrugué las cejas—. Tori —extendió su mano para saludarme, presentándose, gesto que yo sólo miré con cierto rechazo

La actitud amistosa de "Tori", su sonrisa, todo parecía molestarme de ella. Arrugué las cejas sin saber por qué. No sabía qué era lo que me molestaba exactamente, pero ese gesto de mis cejas era automático en mi cuando algo me disgustaba, tan automático como ese estúpido gesto de la mayoría de las personas de dar la mano a una persona que apenas conocen.

Quizá había sido ese simple gesto inicial lo que me causó el rechazo hacia ella, o la libertad que tuvo al poner su manos sobre mi espalda. Era sabido por todos aquellos que me conocían que yo era enemiga natural de las personas que amaban el contacto físico en exceso.

—Jade —respondí, ignorando su gesto, mientras pasaba a su lado hacia la salida de ese baño, con destino a buscar una salida más grande, que me sacara de ese hospital.

Al salir del baño, volví a lo de antes: sentirme desorientada.

Si bien los hospitales en los que tenía la buena -o mala- suerte de acabar luego de cada accidente eran grandes, este los superaba a todos... por mucho. Estaba a punto de hacer lo que jamás hacía, pero bajo esas circunstancias, no veía otra opción más acertada que la que tenía en mente: Pediría ayuda.

Pero algo más se presentó... o mejor dicho, volvió a presentarse.

—Pareces extraviada, ¿segura que no necesitas ayuda? —Esa voz, nuevamente en mi espalda.

—No tanta como tú pareces necesitar darla —rodé los ojos y volteé a verla—. ¿Conoces alguna salida del laberinto? Necesito respirar aire que huela a algo diferente de medicamentos y gente enferma.

—Eso va a ser difícil —respondió acercándose a mi oído, como quien va a contar un secreto—, estamos en un hospital —susurró, como si fuera lo más confidencial del mundo.

—No me digas —fingí sorpresa, a lo que ella curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No llevo ni cinco minutos de conocerte y ya sé algo sobre tí —respondió ésta, complacida por el descubrimiento, mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y me llevaba consigo a algún lugar.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué sería eso?

—Tomaste "Sarcasmo Avanzado" en tu escuela, probablemente ya asistías a cursos de ello en primaria —volvió a sonreír, mientras seguía avanzando conmigo siendo arrastrada por el brazo.

— ¿Debo llamar a alguien para denunciar el secuestro?

—Te llevo a donde querías —respondió abriendo una puerta y cerrándola detrás de ambas una vez la habíamos cruzado. Siguió avanzando hasta otra puerta, ésta algo diferente, parecía más como una ventana, era de doble apertura y daba a un balcón del edificio.

—Dime ahora, ¿en qué momento dije yo que quería ir a un estúpido balcón contigo? —Reproché apenas me vi en el lugar, mientras me frotaba los brazos tratando de recobrar algo del calor que había perdido casi al instante de chocar con el aire fresco de fuera.

—Tú querías respirar aire diferente al de dentro —respondió ella, como lo más natural del mundo—. Pues te lo estoy dando, creo que las palabras que buscas son "Gracias Tori, te debo una".

—Me refería a salir, irme a mi casa... no asomarme a un estúpido balcón —con frustración me crucé de brazos y me senté en el suelo.

A mi lado, de pie y mirándome con una sonrisa suave por esa actitud infantil que le mostraba, se mantuvo ella por un momento.

—De nada —respondió, sentándose junto a mi.

—No te he dado las gracias —resoplé molesta, mientras veía hacia los edificios de adelante.

—No has regresado adentro, te quedaste. Eso me dice algo...

—Créeme que si pudiera correr de tí, lo haría, pero temo que el estúpido yeso me quite velocidad y te de la oportunidad de reírte de mi si caigo —respondí mordaz—. No te creas tan especial, Vega... —agregué queriendo sonar cruel, pero sólo logré que ella me mirara de costado, sonriente; yo sólo la observaba de reojo con frustración, enojo y cierta curiosidad. Si algo tuve claro desde el principio, aunque lo odiara, era que esa chica me daba mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? —Preguntó luego de unos momentos. Traté de recordar lo que había dicho, como la había llamado y, cuando en mi mente sonó ese "No te creas tan especial, Vega" me sentí algo descubierta.

—Te vi ingresar ayer, te veías bastante mal y una loca gritó tu nombre —respondí como si nada, tratando de no darle importancia, hasta que reparé en un pequeño detalle—. Espera —volteé a verla, ella hizo lo mismo; analicé su rostro con detalle y mi mano se movió por si sola hasta su nariz, rozándola con la yema de mi dedo índice—, ¿cómo es posible que estés bien ya? No tienes ni el raspón de la nariz y sólo fue... ayer.

—Quizá no fue ayer —respondió con obviedad, alzando ambas cejas—. Quizá lleves aquí más tiempo del que crees... —agregó y volví la vista al frente, considerando aquello como posible, de pronto. Pero, ¿por qué habría dormido tanto tiempo? La idea de que algo no estuviera bien conmigo comenzaba a establecerse con claridad.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó luego de unos minutos, rompiendo la quietud que se había instalado desde la última vez que una de las dos había dicho algo.

— ¿Se nota tanto? —Pregunté con obviedad, viéndonos a ambas, cada una frotando sus brazos buscando calor y nuestro aliento viéndose en el aire cada vez que respirábamos.

—Podríamos abrazarnos —sugirió.

—Podríamos ponernos a bailar un merengue para entrar en calor, pero aún así no quiero —respondí, con claro rechazo a su proposición—. Mejor entremos —me puse de pie para regresar adentro.

— ¿Siempre eres así? —Se quejó, imitando mi gesto de levantarse mientras apretaba los labios en una mueca graciosa.

— ¿Alguna queja? —Alcé una ceja, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguna, puedo acostumbrarme... —volvió a sonreír, volví a arrugar el ceño... volvimos a entrar.

.

.

.

Así comenzó todo, ese día. Ese momento en el baño que se extendió hacia una azotea y luego de ahí no se detuvo jamás. Yo me enteré que había estado dos semanas en ese lugar, que cuando me desmayé en la guardia del hospital me golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo y caí inconsciente.

Lo que fue un desmayo por una baja de azúcar, se convirtió en un trauma en la cabeza que requirió análisis para descartar problemas mayores y descubrieron algo que había estado creciendo por un tiempo dentro de mi. Un tumor silencioso, pequeño alojado en alguna parte de mi cerebro que había estado creciendo de a poco y que, si seguía haciéndolo, podría presentar muchos problemas. Por lo pronto, lo único que aparentemente hacía, era darme jaquecas. Asique ante la opción de operarme, me negué.

Podía soportar las jaquecas, más no podía ante la idea de dejar por tanto tiempo mi trabajo, mucho menos cuando estábamos tan cerca del estreno de la obra y necesitaba el maldito dinero para mantenerme por mi misma y no necesitar de mis padres.

Durante el tiempo extra que debí quedarme allí, Tori fue a visitarme a escondidas cada vez que pudo, bajo la excusa de que tenía turnos por la noche y que, una vez que sus pacientes se dormían, podía escabullirse a pasar tiempo conmigo. Aparentemente, la chica trabajaba en el hospital, o al menos eso era lo que me decía.

Yo, arriesgándome a sufrir de jaquecas todos los días, marqué mi salida de ese hospital sin cirugía de por medio. Ni bien tuve una chance, me largué de ese lugar. Tori siguió en contacto conmigo, nos encontrábamos cada vez que podíamos y, si bien nuestra relación no era de las más amistosas que había tenido, no era la peor.

Bajé la cabeza al recordar todo aquello.

Y pensar que siempre había sentido que con ella comenzaba a vivir, cuando en realidad, todo lo que había hecho en el último tiempo con Tori, era morir de a poco... morir feliz. Morir, al fin y al cabo.

Pero no podía preverlo, para mi era como una relación más, era una persona a la que había conocido y con la que me gustaba pasar tiempo. Era imposible sospechar lo que su presencia en mi vida significaba. Uno no va por la vida considerando a las personas simples síntomas.

Todo lo que me importaba entonces, era que me entendía con ella, más de lo que lo había hecho con cualquier persona en mucho tiempo. Y, lo que era más increíble, ella parecía entenderme a la perfección. Como si mis defectos no importaran, como si mi sarcasmo fuese incluso algo divertido, y no algo hiriente o chocante, como lo veían la mayoría de las personas a mi alrededor.

Aunque me costara admitirlo para alguien más que no fuera yo misma, lo tenía claro. Tori Vega se había vuelto importante.

Lo malo de empezar una relación, a veces, es que no sabes cuánto durará, si los "siempre" que se suelen prometer entonces, en verdad serán por siempre, o si tan solo algo de lo que estás viviendo es siquiera real, si no es una ilusión. Nadie te da una advertencia de que, al parpadear tan solo, todo desaparecerá y se derrumbará.

No contaba con que todo eso se volviera tan real para mi, sólo para que, tiempo después, alguien simplemente llegara agitando un papel en sus manos, con el resultado de un análisis que, no sólo me dijera, sino que me demostrara, que todo eso... no era real.

Seguí recordando cada momento hasta el último, desde el primero, pasando por el más pequeño de ellos, adorándolo como un tesoro oculto en mi mente, sintiendo una vez más todo lo que había sentido en ese entonces, casi como si lo volviera a vivir, como si en verdad hubiera sido real. Sabiéndolos irreales y aún así tan importantes.

— ¿Dices que todo lo que viví, fue sólo una ilusión?

—El cerebro humano en impresionante en cuanto a todo lo que puede hacer —mencionó aquel hombre de bata blanca—. El tumor en tu cerebro sólo hace que no tengas noción de lo que ocurre, crea alucinaciones y te hace creer que es real, que en verdad está ahí, incluso que puedes tocar algo que sólo tú ves.

— ¿Está llamando alucinación a mi novia? —Pregunté con molestia y a la defensiva— ¿Qué los meses que viví con ella no fueron reales?

— ¿Dónde está ella ahora? —Preguntó él, con más paciencia de la que cualquier persona me tendría en esa actitud.

—En esa silla —la señalé—. Estaba cansada por haberse desvelado toda la noche anterior conmigo, habíamos hablado de lo que haríamos dependiendo de los resultados de los análisis, y se quedó toda la noche conmigo para darme seguridad. Ahora está durmiendo, es ella —seguí señalándola con fuerza, mis gestos eran casi desesperados y me temblaba el brazo completo al señalarla. No podía simplemente aceptar algo como eso.

El hombre giró a ver donde yo señalaba.

—Yo no veo a nadie allí, Jade —mencionó con tranquilidad él, y yo sentí que la respiración comenzaba a faltarme. Llevé ambas manos a los costados de mi rostro y clavé la vista en mis sábanas blancas, sin asimilar todo aquello aún.

—Váyase —ordené y el doctor se puso de pie con esa tranquilidad tan propia que mostraba siempre, sin objetar.

Una vez estuvo fuera, comencé a analizar todo aquello de nuevo, caminé con pasos lentos hacia la ventana y observé la lluvia golpear con fuerza la ciudad.

Me pregunté si todo lo que veía entonces sería real, o sólo un reflejo de mi interior, creando una alucinación más.

Dudé de todo en esos momentos. Los colores de las paredes, la lluvia, las ventanas, la forma de la habitación y hasta de si acababa de tener esa conversación con aquel hombre. Las personas que se me acercaran, quien me viera, quien me hablara, a quien notara en algún lugar. Esas personas podrían simplemente no estar ahí.

Lo único real que tendría y a lo que podría aferrarme como referencia, teniendo en cuenta el concepto de realidad que manejaban todos a mi alrededor, eran mis padres. Y el sólo pensar en ello era algo triste, pues ellos no sabían ser reales conmigo.

Sonreí con ironía al recordar la conversación que tuvimos mi madre y yo aquella vez que decidí no operarme.

—Hola, cariño —había dicho, sentándose a mi lado, para luego intentar tomar mi mano; yo alcé una ceja y ella, ignorando mi gesto, la tomó de todos modos. El contacto se sintió vacío y... frío.

—Madre —respondí, secamente y sin saber que esperar de ella en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó. Ahora ambas cejas estaban en alto de mi frente.

— ¿Preguntas en serio? —La incredulidad en mi voz era indisimulable. Incredulidad de _"no te creo nada, Anne"._

—Claro, cariño —sonrió, plásticamente y abrió la boca para volver a hablar pero su celular sonando la interrumpió—. Espera un momento —soltó mi mano y tomó el móvil con ella. Se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos lejos de mi para atender su llamada lejos de mi alcance auditivo. Como si me importara.

Luego de un par de monosílabos de su parte y una sonrisa de las suyas, plástica como todo ella lo era, pretendiendo que su gesto políticamente correcto pudiera ser apreciado del otro lado, colgó.

Guardó el celular en su bolso nuevamente -que combinaba perfectamente con sus botas-, y me volvió a mirar a mi. Caminó hacia donde estaba nuevamente e intentó tomar mi mano nuevamente con una actitud de _"¿En qué estábamos?"_

—Ni te molestes —quité la mano antes que tuviera alcance a ella siquiera—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Era tu padre al teléfono —ignoró olímpicamente mi pregunta y pasó a lo suyo—, se disculpa por no poder venir, tenía mucho trabajo y...

—Lo sé, dile que lo disculpo los próximos veinte segundos que gaste en llamar para saber de su hija en el hospital —reí con ironía; ella se movió incómoda en su silla. Quizá no le incomodaba ni la situación siquiera, sino la verdaderamente incómoda silla en la que estaba sentándose. Reí para mis adentros ante aquello. Al menos me daba el gusto de incomodar a uno de mis padres con toda esta situación.

—Jadelyn, el doctor habló con nosotros sobre que no quieres que te hagan la cirugía —dijo en su tono de _"pretendo ser una buena madre ahora, dame atención". _Si tuviera más tiempo, escribiría cada uno de sus tonos de voz en un libro con una interpretación de lo que significan. Si tuviera más tiempo... y ganas.

—Recuérdame no contarle algún secreto a ese hombre nunca —solté con sarcasmo, ella rodó los ojos. Bien, esa era mi madre fastidiada.

—No puedes ponerte seria ni por un momento, ¿verdad? —Se puso de pie, en actitud de diva y caminó hasta la puerta de salida, ofendida conmigo por no creerme su acto de buena madre— Sólo venía a avisarte que tu padre dará la orden. Te harás la cirugía quieras o no.

—No puede hacer eso, soy mayor de edad.

—Tu papá puede todo, cariño. No importa cuanto demore, lo logrará —interpuso, dejándome pensando en ello—. Deberías saberlo ya. —Y se marchó, con un portazo tras su salida.

Esa había sido la charla más íntima que había tenido con mi madre en mucho tiempo; y con eso basta para poner un panorama básico de lo que era mi relación con ellos. Sólo eran mis padres porque sabía con certeza que si nos hicieran un análisis, saldría en ellos por escrito que yo llevaba su sangre.

Si esa era la realidad, pues era una mierda.

Y según mi realidad, la que regía todo sobre mi vida, sobre mis sentimientos y que sentía como absoluto, lo único real que tenía, era Tori.

Volteé mi vista a ella, dejando detrás de mi el ventanal con la lluvia, concentrándome en algo más importante que todo lo demás que me pudiera preocupar. La observé a la distancia de esos metros dormir con tranquilidad. Me acerqué a ella como si de un imán se tratara, sin preguntarme por qué, sólo obedecí a mi cuerpo que me lo pedía, inclinándome un poco, hasta quedar a su altura en esa silla junto a la cama.

Adimré sus facciones un momento; su piel morena y como brillaban ciertos ángulos de su rostro por la luz. Sus labios; su nariz pequeña que recordaba con un raspón la primera vez que la vi; sus ojos cerrados y el movimiento ocular en éstos que indicaba que estaría soñando. Su pecho subir y bajar al compás de su respiración tranquila y pesada.

Esa tranquilidad que siempre mostraba al dormir.

¿Cómo podía ella... no ser real?

Sentí como ese pensamiento rasgaba algo dentro de mi.

Estiré mi mano hasta su rostro y la acaricié apenas, casi temiendo que mi mano la atravesara como a un fantasma, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario, la sentí real, de carne y hueso, su piel tersa y de ese color bronceado que tanto me gustaba. Acaricié su cabello, con tranquilidad y lo corrí de su rostro, para que no me obstruyera la vista de sus facciones. Con uno de mis dedos rocé sus labios y quise besarlos.

Ella se removió un poco al sentir las cosquillas que le provoqué con mi último contacto e inclinó su rostro hacia un costado, buscando extender el contacto con mi mano lo más que se pudiera. Había dicho más de una vez que le agradaba sentir mis manos frías acariciarla.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, sabiendo que era yo. Apenas abrió los ojos un poco, dejándome ver sus orbes color café, observándome con intensidad.

—Hey —abrió los ojos por completo, mostrándome ese color café profundo que siempre me transmitía sólo sentimientos buenos. Pero en ese momento no pudo hacer más que romperme por dentro—. ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó, ajena a mis emociones.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser real? —Solté finalmente, con resignación, como si estuviera aceptando que eso era la realidad que me tocaba. Una especie de rabia ante la vida me llenó el pecho mientras arrugaba las cejas.

—Lo soy —respondió ella, expresando confusión en su rostro—. Hey, hey, mírame —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó apenas un poco, para que nuestras miradas pudieran encontrarse—. ¿Qué ocurre, Jade?

—Nada —respondí, mirando hacia otro lado, no sabiendo como explicarlo.

Si ella estaba en mi mente, ¿debería saberlo ya? Aún así, me costaba tanto aceptarlo, me costaba la idea de decirle algo que la lastimara. ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Lastimar a un síntoma, sonaba como una ridiculez total a la que le tenía mucho miedo.

Giré sobre mi propio eje y miré una vez más a la ventana, la lluvia no parecía querer detenerse por nada en el mundo, se veía como el inicio del diluvio debió haberse visto. Respiré profundo queriendo encontrar una respuesta a qué hacer desde entonces, como si esa pequeña porción de espacio fuera el inicio de un camino que se ramificaba delante de mi, sin saber para qué lado dar el primer paso.

De pronto todo lo que fuera ese maldito tumor me parecía una broma de mal gusto, lo odiaba. Odiaba no saber qué hacer, ni qué decir. Odiaba de pronto sentir que decirle algo a Tori, o tocarla, tan solo mirarla, sería una interacción con el vacío. De pronto todo de ella se me hacía insoportable en algún punto.

El recuerdo de su sonrisa increíblemente expresiva, grande, perfecta. Su mirada, esa que siempre transmitía calidez, toda ella siempre me transmitía eso, empezando por mi pecho y extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, como una hormigueo placentero. Su voz, con ese acento extraño, y algo marcado, su voz cantándome... Todo eso que había amado, ya no lo soportaba, comenzaba a odiarlo. Odiaba lo mucho que sentía necesitarlo. Odiaba que se hiciera tan indispensable, que cada segundo que ella no estuviera, volviera a sentirme sola. Odié el momento en que la vi, aquella primera vez, porque luego de eso, sentía que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma jamás. No sin ella.

Odiaba que me aterrara más el hecho de perderla a ella, que perder mi propia vida.

—Jade —de nuevo, su contacto me llevó junto a ella. Su contacto era lo más real que podía sentir en esos momentos.

Volví hasta ella y tomé su mano, tirando de ella hasta que estuvo de pie y eché a correr fuera de esa habitación, por el pasillo hasta el ascensor que nos llevó hasta el más bajo de los pisos. Salimos y sólo seguí corriendo.

Aún cuando estaba dentro del ascensor sentía mis pies querer moverse a toda prisa. Ella sólo me seguía el paso con dificultad mientras yo me dirigía con seguridad al estacionamiento en busca de mi auto.

La lluvia nos golpeó de lleno y no me importó, seguí avanzando. Quería huir lejos de todos, con ella. Lo había decidido. Llegamos a mi auto e intenté guiarla a la puerta de pasajeros, pero se negó.

Se detuvo en seco, logrando que yo me detuviera también, por la brusquedad del movimiento.

— ¿Me dirás qué te ocurre o tendré que ir allá dentro —señaló a la entrada del hospital con su dedo índice— a pedir respuestas por mi misma?

—Te lo diré tan pronto como estemos lejos de aquí —volví a tomarla de la mano.

—Jade —negó, zafándose de mi agarre—, háblame ahora, dime qué te ocurre, podemos enfermarnos bajo esta lluvia.

—No creo que yo pueda enfermarme más de lo que ya lo estoy —reí con ironía—, y tú... —me detuve un momento ante el pensamiento que cruzó mi mente y raspó mi pecho con brutalidad—. Tú no eres real.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Volvió a preguntar, con confusión en su rostro.

Dios, debo estar loca, irremediablemente loca al verla tan clara, tan nítida y... sentirla tan real.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo menos difícil y pretender que siquiera lo sabes? —Me eché el cabello hacia atrás y levanté el rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que la lluvia me lavara el rostro por completo— Eres producto de mi mente, probablemente ahora esté explicándole algo al vacío... —sonreí con ironía una vez más, con resignación imaginándome en los ojos de alguien más. Lo estúpido de mi situación. Lo ridículo que era querer escaparme con una ilusión de los médicos que amenazaban con... ¿Con qué? Con salvarme la vida y regresarme mi cordura. Era ilógico como eso, siendo la acción políticamente correcta, sonaba tan mal ante mis oídos, ante la sola idea de que eso significara llevarse a Vega consigo.

— ¿De qué estás hablándome? —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo movió, para que la mirara. Mantuve los ojos cerrados al sentir sus manos sobre mi rostro, deseando que ese contacto fuera real y temiendo que al abrirlos, ella no estuviera ahí. Pero lo hice, y ella estaba.

La necesidad de gritar se hizo presente en mi mente, era insoportable. Quien sea que haya dicho "la verdad os hará libres" era un jodido cabrón. No me gustaba la verdad. Prefería mi mundo de mentira en el que ella era real y yo no estaba sola. Ahora, la verdad parecía una maldita broma y la realidad que me tocó un castigo demasiado grande para algo que no sabía habría hecho.

Si esto fuera mi Karma en acción, debí haber sido una maldita durante cada segundo de mi vida para merecer semejante retribución del Universo.

Suspiré con fuerza tratando de calmarme y aparté sus manos de mi rostro con lentitud, rozando sus dedos y sintiendo lo diferente del contacto con agua de por medio.

—No eres real —repetí, con todas las sensaciones de mi cuerpo contradiciendo aquello, al sentirla— Eres producto de ese estúpido tumor que me gané en alguno de mis accidentes con la motocicleta. Creció más de lo esperado y ahora, junto a una posible e inminente muerte, te trae a tí. El doctor fue lo suficientemente claro al respecto cuando le señalé el lugar donde tú dormías y mencionó un devastador "ahí no hay nadie, Jade".

— ¿Qué? —Dio un paso hacia atrás con el rostro desencajado, absolutamente devastada.

— ¿No me digas que no lo sabes? Pues para ser la hija preferida de papi tumor, digamos no te cuenta muchas de las cosas importantes que hace. —Solté con frustración dando dos pasos en la dirección contraria a la que estaba ella.

—Jade, detente un momento.

— ¿Hablo demasiado rápido para tí? Déjame repetírtelo, ¿o prefieres que guarde silencio para que te concentres un poco y me escuches pensar? Digo, estás en mi mente también, no debe ser tan difícil cruzar ambos caminos. —Las palabras sólo seguían saliendo de mi boca, estaba desesperada.

¿Qué podía hacer sino dejarme consumir por lo frustrante de la situación? Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que descargarme en ella no era la solución.

— ¿Estás muriendo? —Preguntó, con las comisuras de sus labios curvándose hacia abajo, mientras se acercaba a mi, a paso lento.

—Sí, pero... tú —di un paso hacia atrás, dudando de como seguir.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Acabo de decirte que no eres real, ¿puedes al menos hacer algo diferente a preocuparte por mi? ¡Ya me siento bastante miserable por gritarte, como para que me demuestres que no lo mereces! —Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos, luego volví la vista a ella. Aunque la lluvia no me dejara distinguirlo, sabía que estaría llorando.

— ¿Tiene solución? —Ignoró lo que yo decía, como siempre solía hacer cuando el foco de su importancia no eran mis palabras, sino yo. Para ser un síntoma, era bastante convincente. Siempre lo había sido.

—Sí, pueden removerme el tumor con cirugía —me senté en el suelo, con la espalda descansando en el neumático de mi auto, ella hizo lo mismo en el centímetro siguiente al que estaba yo. La miré y ella imitó mi gesto una vez más— Pero tú desaparecerías junto con él.

Ambas volvimos la vista al frente, viendo la lluvia golpear el suelo, en absoluto silencio.

Los minutos pasaron, la lluvia junto con ellos. Luego fueron horas y la noche comenzaba ese ciclo de dejar de ser oscura para darle paso al sol que haría presencia en poco tiempo. Tori no se había movido de mi lado en todo el tiempo, no había hablado conmigo de nada, no había soltado mi mano tampoco. Era como si ninguna de las dos estuviera realmente ahí. Bueno, al menos mi cuerpo estaba, ella sólo era una ilusión, si contaba el estar en mi mente, pues también ella estaba.

Una luz me cegó la vista de pronto, centrándose sólo en mi.

— ¡Ahí está! —Oí que alguien dijo. Entrecerré los ojos ante el contacto de la luz, se sentía como esas veces que uno suele despertar con resaca y alguien de pronto enciende la luz de tu cuarto.

—Rápido, llévenla adentro —otra voz, más adulta que la anterior, dio la orden. Seguido a eso sentí como mi cuerpo era movido. Yo sólo los veía moverse borrosos, con poca nitidez mientras me aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Tori.

La busqué con la vista y pude verla un momento, tan solo. Luego sentí que me inyectaban algo en el brazo y perdía la noción de donde estaba, su rostro desapareció de mi vista en un instante y del agarre con su mano sólo me quedó un hormigueo en la palma, que se desvanecía de a poco.

Desperté horas después, en una camilla, nuevamente dentro de ese hospital al que había ingresado más veces que a mi propia casa en el último tiempo.

Miré hacia todas direcciones y estaba sola. No había nadie conmigo en ninguna dirección. No era la misma habitación en la que había estado con anterioridad, era similar, pero con ciertas diferencias. Seguramente me habían movido hasta otra parte del laberinto para dificultarme más mi siguiente escape.

Giré mi atención hacia la ventana interna que había a la izquierda y pude ver a mi madre sentada en la sala de espera, con un café en una mano y su cabello se notaba de un rubio más llamativo. Quizá había pasado por la peluquería antes de pasar a verme.

Reí ante ese pensamiento. La realidad es una mierda.

—Despertaste —oí su voz en mi oído derecho y sonreí, con ironía al notar algo que no había notado en todos esos meses junto a ella. ¿Siempre había aparecido de la nada o sólo lo hacía ahora que yo ya sabía la verdad?

— ¿Y te diste cuenta tu sola o mis ojos abiertos —o que estés aquí— te dieron alguna pista? —Volteé a verla, con resignación ante pensamientos como ese.

En verdad lo había estado pensando las últimas horas y, honestamente, no me hubiera molestado vivir toda una vida con esa mentira.

Ella sonrió una vez más, confirmando con ello mi último pensamiento. Cualquier realidad era obsoleta para mi, sin ella.

—Tu sarcasmo —suspiró, con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de mi cama—, más que acostumbrarme a él, creo que me conquistó —se recargó sobre mi regazo y me miró de costado, sonriente.

— ¿Te acuerdas? —Reí también yo— Trataba de ahuyentarte y tú sólo me perseguías.

—Quería secuestrarte para mi todo el día —sonrió grande y alcanzó una de mis manos con la suya, jugando con nuestros dedos—. Me pareciste tan hermosa que dudé de que fueras real —esta vez sonrió con tristeza—. Quién diría que la que estaba fuera de la realidad sería yo.

—Eres real —apreté su mano—. Al menos para mi, lo eres. —Dije y apretó sus labios en una mueca que suponía dudas— ¿Y qué hay con la realidad de especial? Eso sí que verdaderamente apesta.

Reí con algo de tristeza, sintiendo que lo que había dicho era tan cierto como que el sol emite calor. Y, eso, era tan triste.

Volví la vista a ella, una vez más. Sería más triste si no la tuviera, al menos, esa parte de mi jodida vida, era buena.

Sonreí, esta vez con más ganas y ella se vio contagiada por el gesto, mientras volvía a jugar con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Pero no todo lo bueno dura por siempre y la tranquilidad del lugar se vio interrumpida de pronto por enfermeros que avanzaban con diligencia hacia mi, yo volví la vista a Tori, confundida, luego a ellos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Pregunté incorporándome un poco y negándole mi brazo a uno de ellos que se acercaba con una aguja a mis venas.

—Es momento de la cirugía, su padre insistió en que fuera cuanto antes —respondió el doctor, que entraba por la puerta. Giré la vista inmediatamente a Tori, con miedo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que esa cirugía significaba.

—No pueden hacer eso sin mi consentimiento —me volví a mover en contra del hombre que trataba de inyectarme.

—Fue declarada mentalmente incapaz de tomar una decisión por si misma —explicó el médico e hizo una seña a otros enfermeros que me sujetaron mientras la aguja irrumpía sin piedad en mi piel y el líquido se hacía sentir corriendo por mis venas. Fue casi instantáneo el comenzar a desvanecerme. Mis fuerzas dejaban de responder a mi voluntad. Pestañeaba una y otra vez, viendo a Tori a mi lado, desvaneciéndose del alcance de mis ojos. Busqué su mano y no di con ella.

—Tori, Tori... ¡Tori! —Seguí pestañeando con fuerza, resistiéndome al efecto de esa droga que me hacía perderla.

—Aquí estoy —sonó débil, pero sentí su mano en mi mejilla.

—No me importa la estúpida operación, quiero que te quedes conmigo... —dije apenas, sintiéndome cada vez con menos fuerzas. Comunicándole mi decisión.

—Pero no soy real, Jade —respondió y la oí con menos claridad que antes; yo negué con la cabeza—. Tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos, tu carrera... —apreté los ojos y volví a negar con la cabeza, con más fuerza.

—Al diablo la realidad, no me interesa si tú no eres parte de ella. —Llevé mi mano a mi rostro y quise tomar la suya que tocaba mi mejilla, pero cuando iba a alcanzarla se desvaneció.

Con velocidad y sin resistencia las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. No quería que me la quitaran. La realidad estaba sobrevalorada, la vida incluso. No me servía de nada seguir adelante estando sola.

—Tu vida es más importante, vamos. Se egoísta, piensa en tí, Jade —pidió, mientras sentía mi cuerpo ser trasladado—. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para que cambiaras de opinión... —Su voz se oyó como un susurro, de entre todas las voces que me rodeaban de pronto.

—Existir... —suspiré, sintiéndolo como un último deseo. Mis rabietas internas, esos gritos que se ahogaban en mi mente y mis deseos querer combatir la fuerza de esa droga que me habían inyectado para calmarme, de pronto cesaron. Hubo silencio unos momentos, en todos los rincones de mi mente no sonó nada por unos instantes— ¿Estarás a mi lado? —Pregunté con miedo, al no oírla ni siquiera a ella, mientras veía las luces del quirófano sobre mi y los rostros cubiertos de los doctores que se movían a mi alrededor.

El silencio que siguió a mi pregunta, fue aterrador.

—Aún si no quisieras —respondió ella al fin; yo suspiré. Su voz sonaba casi como un eco en mi mente—. Hasta el último segundo, del último momento. Estaré contigo siempre —Y, entonces, por un fugaz momento, sentí una caricia en mi mano. Lo siguiente que sentí, fue como mis ojos se volvían pesados y nada más... por un largo tiempo.

.

.

.

— ¡Está despertando! Demonios, necesitamos más tiempo... Vamos Jade, lucha conmigo, no en mi contra.

.

.

.

—Despertó de la operación hace tiempo, se recuperó sorprendentemente rápido, sus funciones motoras están perfecto. Es una chica perfectamente saludable —las voces comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más a la puerta de mi habitación. Entonces se detuvieron justo delante y pude verlos observarme un momento por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Luego ésta se abrió y ellos ingresaron. Esta vez eran dos.

— ¿Cree que algún día se recupere por completo? —Preguntó el más joven, con ropa de enfermero, al anciano de la bata blanca. Yo seguí mirándolos fijo, esperando que admiraran todo lo que quisieran mi condición y se marcharan de una vez.

—Lo dudo —respondió el anciano, mirándome con decepción en sus ojos; me recosté boca arriba, en el suelo blanco y acolchonado, y me dediqué a mirar las luces, en lugar de a ellos. Sus visitas eran cada vez menos frecuentes, de menor tiempo y cada vez más aburridas—. La complicación que hubo en la operación pareció llevarse parte de la cordura que tratábamos de salvar al quitarle el tumor. Aunque no es algo irrecuperable, pero en verdad no creo que ella lo quiera así. En la operación fue igual, parecía como si luchara desde dentro por que fracasáramos. Aquí, es como si ella misma se negara a recuperarse. Como si hubiera habido algo más importante que su vida en aquel entonces y, ahora, algo más importante que su razón.

—Es una lástima —agregó el muchacho.

—No lo sé, los pacientes así, casi siempre tienen sus motivos para huir de la realidad —respondió el mayor; lo siguiente que oí fue la puerta cerrándose.

El silencio de la habitación se volvió a hacer presente. Las luces blancas del techo habían perdido, con el pasar del tiempo, esa habilidad de cegarme. Ahora simplemente sentía como... como sentiría un actor al mirar a un reflector en medio de una obra mientras actúa. Gajes del oficio.

La luz de pronto se vio opacada por una sombra. Una silueta se dibujó arriba de mi, que por el contraste con la luz, no lograba distinguir su rostro. Más sí su inconfundible aroma a almendras. Creo que las almendras fue un agregado de mi mente a lo que sabía de ella, yo adoraba ese aroma.

—Hola Jade —oí su voz resonar en mi mente y, sabía, era el único lugar en que sonaba.

Sonreí.

_Una razón por la que huir de la realidad... _

—Hola Vega. —Respondí.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>

_Espero les haya gustado y si no, bueno, no se puede hacer felices a todos, y yo amo escribir drama, ¿qué esperaban?_

_¿Les pareció un final feliz o triste? ¿O sólo un final y ya, como a mi?_

_Por cierto, gracias a todos por leerme este año y un poco más que les dediqué la mayor parte de mis letras Joristas. Si les gustó mi trabajo, denle fave al botoncito de abajo, y pueden dejarme un comentario (sintiéndose Germán ._.), para esto último no necesitan ni siquiera estar registrados en la página -también acepto MP a los que sí tienen cuenta, pero primero el review-._

_Acepto también patadas voladoras por lo emo de este fic, chocoaventuras, testamentos, canciones, poemas, crucigramas, sudokus, otakus(?)... Y si acaso quieren despedirse de mi como "Selene Cruxe", todo bien._

_Todo es bienvenido en un review, es su última oportunidad, joder, que no me vuelven a leer por la sección de Victorious NUNCA MÁS._

_Y ahora sí, el definitivo..._

_**Selene Off!**_


End file.
